1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to solar cell fabrication, and in particular to a solar cell device with transparent conductive films having improved light scattering characteristics and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand and application for transparent conductive films have increased, due to increased development and use of solar cell devices. In addition to solar cell devices, other examples of electronic devices using flat display panels, such as liquid crystal displays, electroluminescence panels, plasma display panels, field emission displays, and touch panels all apply transparent conductive films as electrode materials therein.
FIG. 1 is a cross section showing a transparent conductive film used in a conventional solar cell device. As shown in FIG. 1, the solar cell device is illustrated in a silicon thin film solar cell device 100, including main components such as a transparent conductive layer 104 made of fluorine doped tin oxide (FTO), an amorphous silicon thin film photovoltaic element 150 and an electrode layer 112 sequentially disposed over a glass substrate 102. Herein, the amorphous silicon thin film photovoltaic element 150 comprises components such as a p-type amorphous silicon layer, an intrinsic amorphous silicon layer 108 and an n-type amorphous silicon layer 110 sequentially stacked over the transparent conductive layer 104.
As shown in FIG. 1, the transparent conductive layer 104 made of fluorine doped tin oxide (FTO) has efficient light trapping ability. The transparent conductive layer 104 made of fluorine doped tin oxide (FTO), however, is formed with a planar configuration, and most light components of the incident light 180 such as sun light may directly strike on and then penetrate the amorphous silicon thin film photovoltaic element 150 but not produce photovoltaic reactions. After incident light 180 came from outside of the glass substrate 102 passing through the transparent 102 and the transparent conductive layer 104, thereby affecting an utility rate of the incident light 180 by the amorphous silicon thin film photovoltaic element 150.
Therefore, a transparent conductive layer with improved light scattering characteristics is needed to increase the utility rate of incident light of a solar cell device.